Lemondrop (Lemondrop27)
THIS OC BELONGS TO Lemondrop27. DO NOT STEAL, EDIT OR COPY! THANK YOU! Last things last, by the grace of the fire and the flames. You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh. The blood in my veins, oh ooh. Appearance Since Lemondrop is a RainWing her scales will never be one color, but she is most commonly found with bright yellow and a bit of pink around her wings. Her scales still change color with her emotions, of course. She is a smaller dragon, but she can hold her own in a fight. She has a gold necklace with a pink morganite gem as a pendant that she found when she visited Possibility on her way to Jade Mountain Academy. But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing. Inhibited, limited, 'til it broke up and it rained down... It rained down, like... Abilities Lemondrop has typical RainWing abilities. Claws, teeth, venom, etc. Generally not very distinctive abilities, but Lemondrop makes up for it with her personality. Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer. Pain! You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer! Personality Lemondrop's personality is... perky to say the least. She always has a joyful positive outlook on things. She is optimistic to the point where it annoys others. She always looks on the bright side of things and tries her best to be kind to others. Even though she does try to be nice, when people mess with her friends she gets angry. She may not be the best fighter, but if she is hurt or is angry she can strike you down with her words. Starting an argument with her is pointless because it is highly unlikely that you will win it. She may seem dimwitted and blinded by her optimism when you first meet her, but she is actually quite smart. Pain! I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain. My life, my love, my drive, it came from... Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer. History Lemondrop was hatched five years ago in the Rainforest Kingdom. At a surprisingly young age she learned to control her venom very well. Being a RainWing she was never properly taught how to fight, but she has picked up some moves from her friends; Freeze (Lemondrop), Shadowreaper (Lemondrop27), and Amber. Growing up, she had many friends around the rainforest. One of her best friends was dragon about the same age as her. Her name was Raspberry. Raspberry was a bit of a troublemaker. She enjoyed pulling pranks and exploring dark places around the rainforest. Of course, every time Raspberry found trouble Lemondrop was there with her. In fact, a few months before the Dragonets of Destiny arrived at the rainforest, Raspberry and Lemondrop discovered the tunnel leading to the secret NightWing Island. They found it together and didn't want to share they're discovery. They didn't think that it would matter much to other dragons anyway. When they first found the tunnel Raspberry wanted to see where it lead, but Lemondrop told her that it was a bad idea and convinced Raspberry to come back to the village, but a few nights later Raspberry went back to the tunnel by herself to investigate. That night Raspberry was abducted by the NightWings. A few dragons had already gone missing at this point and Lemondrop had a sneaking suspicion about where Raspberry and the rest of them were. She tried to tell other RainWings, but none of them seemed to care. Lemondrop was too scared to explore the tunnel herself, fearing she'd have the same fate as her friend. She had almost lost hope until the Dragonets of Destiny discovered the tunnel themselves. After, all the RainWings were rescued Raspberry was one of the RainWings that was brought back. Lemondrop was happy that Raspberry was safe, but she decided that she didn't want to hang out with her anymore. Lemondrop was afraid she'd get into more trouble. Eventually, after the war ended, Lemondrop decided she wanted to got to Jade Mountain Academy. Once, everything was sorted out with the school she became a part of the Sapphire Winglet. One of the best friends she has made at the school is the IceWing of her winglet, Freeze (Lemondrop). The two are together all the time, and with their personalities combined, there is never a dull moment. All in all, Lemondrop is very happy at school and with her new friends. Relationships (Go ahead and ask!) Freeze (Lemondrop): Freeze is an awesome friend of Lemondrop's. Though, Freeze may find Lemondrop annoying sometimes, they have ton of fun together. They tend to cause a lot of mischief together, but it's all playful and there are no ill intentions. When, working together they are very creative thinkers and are what you would call dreamers. Amber: Lemondrop and Amber don't always see eye-to-eye. They tend to have very different outlooks on similar situations, Lemondrop being positive and Amber being negative. Even tough they do have minor quarrels, the two do get along. When they work together they focus less on creativity and more on strategy, which makes them the perfect pair of dragons to be in charge of making a logical plan. Shadowreaper (Lemondrop27): Shadowreaper is the NightWing of Sapphire Winglet. In the first few days of school Lemondrop was a bit wary around Shadowreaper, because of the fact that he is a NightWing and about what happened to Raspberry, but Lemondrop realized that they have a lot in common and they became good friends. Shadowreaper tends to be quieter, while Lemondrop has a lot to say, but Lemondrop is careful not to tune him out during conversations. They share many interests such as reading, art, and music, so when they are together, they always have something to talk about. Ibis (Lemondrop27): Ibis is the MudWing of Sapphire Winglet. Lemondrop likes Ibis and thinks that she is a good friend. Even though, Ibis is quiet and Lemondrop is talkative, they enjoy talking and occasional gossip. Mojave: Mojave is the SandWing of Sapphire Winglet. Lemondrop and Mojave like talking and joking around, and Lemondrop thinks Mojave is really handsome and interesting Lemondrop currently has a crush on Mojave and Mojave has a crush on her, they just can't figure out how to be a couple. Ray: Ray is the MudWing of Sapphire Winglet. Lemondrop and Freeze are both social and like talking. They can butt heads sometimes because they both want to be at the center of attention, but they are good friends. Trivia * She is a Pisces * She has a fear of small spaces (Claustrophobia) * Her favorite color is yellow * Her favorite tribe outside her own is the SeaWings * Her favorite fruit is mango * She ships Shadowfreeze * She is based on my friend Galaxzzy (Check out her page!) Quotes "Did you want some?" -Eating a banana. "Now we can complete our awesome mission!" -Talking to Freeze on an awesome mission. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! I'M SO EXCITED!" -Excited. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Content (Lemondrop27)